Question: $-4efg + 9f + 4g - 3 = 8f - 4g - 8$ Solve for $e$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-4efg + 9f + 4g - {3} = 8f - 4g - {8}$ $-4efg + 9f + 4g = 8f - 4g - {5}$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $-4efg + 9f + {4g} = 8f - {4g} - 5$ $-4efg + 9f = 8f - {8g} - 5$ Combine $f$ terms on the right. $-4efg + {9f} = {8f} - 8g - 5$ $-4efg = -{f} - 8g - 5$ Isolate $e$ $-{4}e{fg} = -f - 8g - 5$ $e = \dfrac{ -f - 8g - 5 }{ -{4fg} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $e = \dfrac{ {1}f + {8}g + {5} }{ {4fg} }$